fantasypokemonfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
OS016
Synopsis ''Yazmyne has taken her new number and is finally ready for her Mikan Island Gym Battle. She learns that most trainers are failing against the leader, revealed to be Cissy. Cyndey meets Yazmyne and Nick on the island and showcases her badge, admitting it was very tough. She doesn't ruin the surprise for Yazmyne about the Pokemon Cissy uses, but she informs Yazmyne that all members of the Orange Crew have conquered a regional conference, and they are past winners of a previous edition of the Orange League. Cyndey takes her leave, wishing to enjoy the island and stock back up on supplies before leaving for the next island. When Yazmyne faces Cissy, she presents Corphish and Starmie as the Pokemon for her the challenge. Cissy is mildly surprised as not all trainers take the risk of using strictly Water-Type Pokemon in her gym. Yazmyne doesn't understand, and Cissy explains that she uses Water-Type Pokemon but challengers are not required to use Water-Type, meaning she could have prepared the more experienced Ivysaur and Eevee for the gym. But after all the training she put into Corphish and Starmie, Yazmyne is detemined to use them for the Mikan Island challenge. '' ''Cissy accepts Yazmyne's selection, but she must actually battle her brother first. It's a two-on-two Water-Type Gym Battle, featuring the Pokemon Yazmyne intends to use in her battle. Cissy explains that the Orange Crew is open to all trainers, but each island has a vetting process to whittle out the weak and unprepared. The challenge is about survival at sea, survival in natural, and survival on the battlefield all with one's Pokemon. Yazmyne and Nick deduce that the Tangelo Trainer School itself acts as a vetting process. Those who cannot pass its tests cannot survive on the Orange Islands. Cissy adds that those who lose her challenge cannot challenge her for another week. She says it takes more than one day of training to fix an assortment of skills. Yazmyne insists she's up for the challenge and she has her first trail against Cissy's brother Senta. Yazmyne has Corphish and Starmie face Senta's Poliwrath and Lanturn. Inexperience costs Corphish his round with Poliwrath despite fighting his best. However, contest and gym battle experience pays dividend with Starmie who defeats Poliwrath despite its Water Absorb ability and Lanturn despite its electrical typing. Yazmyne passes the first task, and she gets her Pokemon healed. As she does, Senta reminds Yazmyne that this isn't a best 2 out of 3 challenge. She must pass all three tasks of the Mikan Island Gym Challenge to obtain her badge. Yazmyne is still up for it and trusts Corphish who will face Cissy's Kingdra in a target practice. The challenge is that there are a total of thirty moving targets for each trainer. In the span of thirty seconds, both Pokemon are only permitted to use a single long-range attack to destroy the a target. The trainer who takes out the most targets wins the round. If the challenger or the leader destroys more than one target at a time, they automatically lose the round. For the challenger, it could mean that they advance to the final challenge or they must start their challenge over again entirely. Corphish and Kingdra have their duel, and in the span of a thirty a total of forty targets are destroyed. Corphish knocked down 21 to Kindra's 19. Corphish used its Bubble Beam with both of his pincers, one after the other to double the amount he would usually shoot down. Cissy is impressed as their method was based on intelligent use of Corphish's physiology and allowed edge out against Kindra's speed. Cissy applauds them, but it's now time for the final round, the race. Yazmyne readies Starmie for the race while Cissy readies her choice, a Blastoise. Starmie and Blastoise race off. The race is simultaneously a battle as well. During the race, Starmie uses Cosmic Power early, building its defenses to withstand Blastoise's Rapid Spin attacks unbothered. The race features many obstacles that both Starmie and Blastoise pass through easily. Starmie is naturally superior in speed and creeps ahead, so Blastoise begins to slow them down with Bubble and then uses Rapid Spin to move ahead. Rapid Spin is too risky of a move for Yazmyne and Starmie to use, failing every time they tried it together. However, they manages to use Psywave to separate the bubbles and Psywave to slow down Cissy and Blastoise with psychic tendrils. Cissy has Blastoise erect a large ice wall in front of Yazmyne and Starmie with Ice Beam. Yazmyne is confident in Starmie and has it use Hydro Pump to shoot them both into the air and over the ice wall. They turn around, and Starmie uses Hydro Pump to propel itself toward the finish line. Blastoise attempts the same, but their timing was just too slow. Yazmyne and Starmie win the race. Yazmyne's victory earns her the Coral-Ruby Badge. Cissy is very impressed by Yazmyne's talent and ability. Cissy lets her know that she averages at about twenty challenges a day, and she only hands out between 1-2 badges a day. Cissy tells Yazmyne that she's letting her know this because the challenges the Orange Crew present only get harder and harder. Cissy asks Yazmyne what she thinks how many trainers actually conquer all five challenges. Yazmyne says it doesn't matter. All that matters is that she completes it. Cissy believes that is a fine answer. She informs Yazmyne that the next island of her adventure is Navel Rock Island. Cissy's adivce to Yazmyne tor her next trial is that she should be at her physical peak, just as she expects of her Pokemon. After claiming her badge, Yazmyne warmly thanks Starmie and sends it back home. Yazmyne's father is happy to have Starmie back. Turn out, Starmie is in charge of watering the greenhouse, and Yazmyne's father taught it Hydro Pump to make the job easier, must to Yazmyne's chagrin. Major Events *Cydney is revealed to have earned the Coral-Ruby Badge *Yazmyne defeats Leader Cissy of the Mikan Island Gym and earns the Coral-Ruby Badge *Yazmyne's Starmie is revealed to have learned Hydro Pump *Yazmyne returns Starmie home Characters Humans *Yazmyne *Nick *Cydney *Dad *Cissy *Senta *Trainers *Civilians Pokemon *Eevee (Yazmyne's) *Ivysaur (Yazmyne's) *Starmie (Yazmyne's) *Corphish (Yazmyne's) *Zorua (Nick's) *Lapras *Weavile (Cydney's) *Blastoise (Cissy's) *Kingdra (Cissy's) *Poliwrath (Senta's) *Lanturn (Senta's) *Lapras (multiple; Trainers') Category:The Orange Saga Category:Episodes with Gym Battles